Attack on Jean
by DarkiMcfly
Summary: A heartfelt love story between Jean and Sasha after Jeans recent steak of bad luck but has his streak really ended?


After seeing Mikasa rape Eren, killed himself, been brought back to life, jerked to Mikasa masturbating, (getting eaten as a burger in another dimention,) and got raped by Historia and Erwin, Jean was feeling pretty down.

Jean wondered into the mess hall to get some bread but once he entered the mess hall he soon remembered that Sasha had eaten all of the bread with her asshole.

And speak of the devil because there was the little shit bending over into a box of potatoes.

Jean stared at Sasha angrilly hatred rising up inside him when just then he felt something else rise up.

Jean couldnt help but stare at Shasa's tight little onion booty and instantly got a massive boner.

Sasha turned around after swollowing a potatoe whole and noticed Jean standing there with his dick bulging in his pants.

At first Sasha just stared at the bulge not knowing what to think, but then her country bumpkin brain got was going on and a huge smile spread across her face.

Before Jean knew it Sasha was right in front of him, hand on his dick grabbing furiously at his bulge.

"Wha-" But before Jean could finish Sasha and pressed her lips to his and started shoving her tounge down his throat.

Jean's mind spun as he couldn't understand what was happening but one thing he could understand was that Sasha's mouth tasted... off.

Jean couldn't put his finger on it but it deffintley didn't taste like potato, but what was it?

Before he knew it Sasha had parted from his head and had moved down to his head.

Sasha quickly unzippered Jean's fly letting his 15 inch cock out.

Sasha then whipped out her tits and began rubbing them up down on Jean's dick.

Jean just starred dumb founded at what was happening but then while she was still rubing Sasha began to suck the tip of Jeans cock.

Jean couldn't take it and orgasmed all over the inside of Sasha's mouth.

Sasha gulped down Jean's cum and licked his dick from bottom to tip and made it erect again with just that one lick.

She then stood up and bent over leaning on the potato bucket rubbing her ass all over Jean's dick.

Jean couldn't hold back and tore the fabric off of Sasha's back side clean off and began to furiously fuck her pooper.

As Jean fucked Sasha she let out a constant moan of immense pleasure keeping a wide open smile on her face the whole time tounge dangling out.

Jean then let his seed out into Sasha's tight asshole and fell backwards, Sasha landing on top of him.

Jean looked at Sasha and finally said what was on his mind, "W-why did you do this Sasha?"

Sasha stared into Jean's eyes and blushed, "Because..." She said kissing him on the forehead.

"This is my swamp." Jean looked at Sasha dumb founded at what she had just said.

"W-What?" Jean asked, Sasha looked a bit shocked at what she had said herself and replied "I-I mean... this is... my... swamp..."

Sasha then let out a cry of pain and fell backwards watering at the eyes looking horrified.

Jean grabbed her up quickly and held her. "W-What's wrong Sasha?" Jean shouted panic rising inside of him.

"This is MY SWAMP!" Sasha shouted her voice becoming deeper, her accent becoming more Scottish.

Sasha's ears began to grow out longer and her skin began to slowly turn green.

Sasha began to cry realizing what was happening to her and looked Jean in the eyes "Jean!" Sasha said crying "I-I'VE ALWAYS LO-" But before she could finish Sasha's face had completely changed.

Jean then knew what was off about Sasha's breath and why she tasted funny.  
>She wasn't eating potatoes at all, she had been eating onions.<p>

That meant that Sasha had eaten to much of the Sacred Fruit and they had fucked over it, the highest of heresies.

Jean looked at Sasha, no Shrek standing before him.

Shrek had taken form inside Sasha's body keeping her hair and figure but Sasha's face and skin color had been completely changed to that of the ogre lord.

"Well laddeh... what do we have ere'?" The ogre lord asked beaming brightly at Jean.

"Some wee little lovers making love over my onions eh?" Shrek asked starring Jean in the eye.

"W-WE DIDNT KNOW!" Jean shouted scared for what would happen to Sasha and him.

"Oooohhh you didn't know now did you? Well yer laddy friend sure seemed to know when she ate way more than she was suppose to!" Shrek yelled slowly turning angry.

Shrek quickly became calm again and smiled softly at Jean. "I'm honestly impress at how such a wee thing could fit so many layers of onions into herself and then take a poundin' like the one you gave er'. It's magical really."

"Oh but then she swollowed your while she still had a belly full o' onions, covering them in sinfull lust! Then you mated with her in her bottom, the only place the onions had to go, and came on them again!" Shrek was looking angry again and his stare made Jean's blood run cold.

Jean then realized why he had dreamed of the Clown who judges souls. Ronald was warning him of the oncomming heresy and was trying to save him.

But it was too late, Jean ignored the warning and now stood before the ogrelord waiting to recieve judgement.

"I-I'm so sorry my ogrelord, PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE US!" Jean pleaded tears streaming down his face.

"Well ok if yer sorry then I guess you can get the usual treatment, after all YOU didn't know about the onions." Shrek said smiling kindly at Jean.

"OH THANK YOU SWEET GENTLE OGRE LORD!" Jean said bowing down to Shrek.

Shrek let out a hearty laugh and reached into the crotch of Sasha's body, pulling out his 999999999inch long Shrock that was 4000 layers thick.

Jean looked in horror at the shrock knowing what he had to do to repent for his sin's.  
>"Oh don't be a baby," Shrek said preparing the shrock, "I had to make it much smaller to fit this mortal body."<p>

Jean knew what had to be done and quickly dropped his pants, bent over, and spread his asshole for the ogre lord.

Before Jean had any chance to prepare himself Shrek penetraded his asshole tearing it by the seem, tearing the very fabric of Jean's soul's asshole.

Shrek laughed loudly into Jean's ear as he let out a whirlwind of cum into his ass.

Jean fell to the ground, ass bleed uncontrollably from the fucking.

Shrek looked down at Jean and smiled. "Your sins are forgiven laddeh, you may go." And with that Sasha's body returned to normal and she fell limp to the floor.

Through the pain Jean ran to Sasha and picked her up holding her close to his chest.

Sasha opened her eyes and looked Jean in the eyes and smiled. "Thank you." Sasha said smiling at Jean.

Jean smiled back and stared her in the eyes, "Now what did you wanna say?"  
>Sasha giggled as she blushed, "I wanted to say that I always loved yo-" Sasha was cut off as she violently vommited up all the onion she had eaten, fully reformed to their prior glory.<p>

Jean looked at horror as the seeming never ending torrent rushed out of Sasha's mouth.

Sasha looked utterly horrified and then onions shot out of her asshole at the same force and never ending flow as they came out of her mouth.  
>The onions destroyed the inside of Sasha and brought blood with them.<p>

Sasha's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell limp, the onions only stopping after he chest had stopped moving.

Tears wattered up in Jean's eyes as he stared at Sasha's lifeless body.  
>"S-Sasha?" Jean croaked out but was cut off by a hearty laugh comming from behind him.<p>

Shrek stood there in his true form smiling at Jean and winked, "Now HER sins are forgiven." Shrek said as he pulled a chain bringing Sasha's soul into view.

Sasha reached out for Jean but was pulled back by Shrek as he rose to the heavens taking Sasha with him.  
>Jean was left there with Sasha's corpse and thousands of bloody onions.<p>

Levi then entered and saw Jean standing in the middle of the mess.  
>"Jean," Levi said starring daggers into his soul, "Clean these onions RIGHT NOW!" Levi shouted at Jean before walking out of the mess hall.<br>Jean sat there and began to cry as he held Sasha.

Jean picked up the only clean onion and took a bite out of it, devouring the holy fruit that was inside of Sasha.

Jean had lost the only girl that ever loved him.

Shrek is love.

Shrek is life.


End file.
